ATTENTION TO ALL WARRIORS FANS!
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: Help me decide what to do a songfic on, review in your vote or a request for a songfic you would like me to do. Please help.


**You Choose!!!!**

I will even post the lyrics for you! Just Review in your vote!!

I can't decide what to do a songfic on:

**CinderxLittle:** Remember When It Rained

**GrayxSilver: **Remember When it Rained

_Wash away the thoughts inside _

_That keep my mind away from you _

_No more love and no more pride. _

_The thoughts are all I have to do. _

_Oooo..remember when it rained _

_Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name _

_Oooo...remember when it rained _

_In the darkness I remain _

_Tears of hope run down my skin _

_Tears for you that will not dry _

_They magnify the one within _

_Let the outside slowly die... _

_Oooo..remember when it rained _

_Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name _

_Oooo..remember when it rained _

_In the water I remain...running down. _

_Running down, running down _

_running down, running down, _

_running down, running down, _

_ahhhhhhhh...running down_

**WhitexBlue:** Always on Your Side

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away _

_But every now and then you come to mind _

_Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game _

_But when your name was called, you found a place to hide _

_When you knew that I was always on your side _

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent _

_But my demons and my angels reappeared _

_Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought I'd be _

_Too afraid to hear the words I've always feared _

_Leavin' you so many questions all these years _

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear _

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear _

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally _

_This isn't how it's really meant to be _

_No it isn't how it's really meant to be _

_Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear, _

_How to pull it close and make it stay _

_Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away _

_And I'm left to carry on and wonder why _

_Even through it all, I'm always on your side _

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear _

_Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear _

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally _

_But this isn't how it's really meant to be _

_No it isn't how it's really meant to be _

_Well if they say that love is in the air, never is it clear _

_How to pull it close and make it stay _

_If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away _

_Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why _

_Was it you that kept me wondering through this life _

_When you know that I was always on your side _

**The cats when they're on their journey to the sun-drown place:** If We Hold on Together

_Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth_

_In your heart_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_Souls in the winds_

_must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears_

_All away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come_

_Home to stay_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_When we are out there_

_In the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark_

_We'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts_

_Everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_As high_

_As souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

**Clans When They're Moving To Their New Home: **Move Along

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking _

_When you fall everyone sins _

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking _

_With the life held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_These hands are meant to hold _

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_Move along _

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely _

_Could be a night when your life ends _

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving _

_All the pain held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_Your hands are mine to hold _

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_When everything is wrong we move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_When everything is wrong, we move along _

_Along, along, along _

_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_x3 _

_(Move along) _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_Right back what is wrong _

_We move along_

**Graystripe: **Sound the Bugle

_Sound the bugle now - Play it just for me._

_As the seasons change - Remember how I used to be._

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start._

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart._

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away..._

_Or leave me lying here._

_Sound the bugle now - Tell them I don't care._

_There's not a road I know - That leads to anywhere._

_Without a light, I fear that I will - Stumble in the dark._

_Lay right down - Decide not to go on._

_Then from on high - Somewhere in the distance._

_There's a voice that calls - Remember who you are._

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow._

_So be strong tonight - Remember who you are._

_You're a soldier now - fighting in a battle._

_To be free once more - That's worth fighting for._

**GrayxSilver:** Not a Day Goes By

_Got a picture of you_

_I carry in my heart_

_Close my eyes and see it_

_When the world gets dark_

_Got a memory of you_

_I carry in my soul_

_I Wrap it close around me_

_When the nights get cold._

_If you asked me how I'm doing_

_I'd say just fine_

_But the truth is baby_

_If you could read my mind._

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby_

_Not a day goes by._

_I still wait for the phone_

_In the middle of the night_

_Thinking you might call me_

_If your dreams don't turn out right_

_And it still amazes me_

_That I lie here in the dark_

_Wishing you were next to me_

_With your head against my heart._

_If you asked me how I'm doing_

_I'd say just fine_

_But the truth is baby_

_If you could read my mind._

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby_

_Not a day goes by._

_Minutes turn to hours_

_And the hours turn to days_

_Seems it's been forever_

_That I've felt this way._

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_You're still with me it's true, ohh_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby_

_Not a day goes by._

_That I don't think of you..._

**That's all I have so far, please review in your vote or a request that you would like to make!**


End file.
